Before She Dies - Mary Burton
Overview Before She Dies is the 3rd novel in the "Alexandria" series from the American authur Mary Burton it is the sixth novel in her romantic suspense range. The Blurb ''He Is Their Judge... In death, they are purified. Holding his victims underwater, he washes away their sins as they struggle for their last breath. Then he stakes their bodies to the ground, exposing them for what they really are, Witches, sent to tempt and corrupt... ''Jury... No one knows about defense attorney Charlotte Wellington's murdered sister, or about her childhood spent with the carnival that's just arrived in town. For Charlotte, what's past is past. But others don't agree. And as a madman's body count rises, she and Detective Daniel Rokov are drawn into a mission that's become terrifyingly personal... ''And Executioner'' At last, she is within his reach. All his victims deserve their fate, but her guilt is greatest. And with every scream, he will make her see what it means to suffer and repent - before she dies.... Characters Charlotte Wellington Is a defense attorney with a secretive past that she would like to keep hidden away. She is also having a "no tangles" relationship with Daniel Rokov. Daniel Rokov Is a Police Detective who works for the Alexandria Police Department who is assigned the "Witch" case. He is also having a "no tangles" relationship with Charlotte Wellington. Jennifer Sinclair Is a Police Dective who works for the Alexandria Police Department, she is Daniel Rokov's partner and is constantly interested in his "relationships". Levi Kane He is the opposing attorny in the "White" trail against Charlotte Wellington Grady Tate His carnival has just arrived in town, and seems to be the catalyst for everyhting that is happening with the "Witches" case Sooner Tate She works for Grady as Madam Divine the psychic. Grady says that Sooner can help the police solve their case with the help of her psychic powers Availability Before She Dies is available in Paperback, Hardback, Kindle and Audio Book formats TLC Review Review I enjoyed reading this book, it was very easy to pick up and once you were immersed in the world, it became very difficult to put down. For me this book is more of a straight up Crime Thriller rather than a Romance Suspense novel, as the romance is very down played and the characters actually spend more time in there own worlds than together. The pacing of this book is very good and it keeps you hanging on until the end, most of the plot twists are quite obvious and I was never left surprised by anything that happened. The identity of the killer is well hidden until the end, and you are given quite a few suspects to pick from before the big reveal. The only negative for me was the ending. The whole book builds suspense until the very end and then its over so quickly that the killer never gives their reason for the killings, or why they began in the first place. This is glossed over in the final chapter as if it was an after thought. Rating Overall I would give this book 3 out of 5 stars, it's an enjoyable quick read that will keep you entertained for a few evenings. Content The book obviously contains death and does describe some death scenes, however most scenes are discussed post mortem and the gore is kept to a minimum, any sex scenes are skimmed over and are not overly graphic, in my opinion this book would be rated as 15+ Other Works By Mary Burton Merciless (2012) Senseless (2011) Dying Scream (2009) Dead Ringer (2008) Cold Case Cop (2008) Silver Bells (2008) I'm Watching You (2007) Wise Moves (2006) The Arsonist (2006) In Dark Waters (2005) Tracker (2005) Heart Of The Storm (2005) The Unexpected Wife (2004) The Lightkeeper's Woman (2004) Rafferty's Bride (2002) The Perfect Wife (2002) The Colorado Bride (2001) Bride For McCain (2000) You May Also Enjoy Chosen To Die - Lisa Jackson If Looks Could Kill - Beverly Barton